


Not good enough for my daddy

by yogini



Series: The Babysitter Chronicles [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Happy Ending, M/M, Parenthood, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Laura have a bit of a fight…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not good enough for my daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

“Pizza or pasta?” Stiles asked patiently one more time, although he felt more inclined to shout and tear out his own hair. He’d spent the whole day with Laura since the school was closed and he was almost ready to give up, give in and take her to his dad instead. From the moment that she woke up she had a scowl worthy of Derek etched on her forehead and everything that Stiles did somehow seemed to be wrong.

“No” Laura answered stubbornly for what had to be the millionth time today.

“Pizza it is then” Stiles attempted with false cheer and turned towards the stove. He doubted that she would eat much anyway, if what had happened at both breakfast and lunch was something to go by, and since he was exhausted himself he was damn well going to take the easy way out and just pop a frozen pizza into the oven.

“Didn’t you hear me?” Laura interrupted his chain of thoughts. “I don’t want pizza _or_ pasta!” she exclaimed angrily. “Make me something else!”

“What do you want then?” Stiles asked tiredly.

“Something else!” she shouted and then ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. Stiles sighed and just let his legs give out underneath him, his back sliding along the cabinet until he sat in a heap on the kitchen floor. Something else it was then. Maybe they still had some cherry tomatoes left? In that case he’d make some focaccia with herbs and tomatoes because last time he made that for a picnic, Laura had ended up eating almost the entire bread herself, and then he could serve up some fresh vegetables and chicken too. That had to be a good ‘something else’, right?

 

And hour and a half later it turned out that it was most certainly not a good idea. Laura walked into the kitchen, threw one disdainful look at the food and then turned on her heel and left again.

“I wanted pizza!” she shouted over her shoulder and this time Stiles really lost it.

“Why the hell didn’t you say so when I asked you then?” he yelled back and heard her shaky intake of breath at his harsh tone of voice.

“You’re mean!” came then the wobbly reply from the very angry and very sad little werewolf and then the bedroom door slammed shut again.

“Oh, fuck, what the hell do I do, _what the hell do I do_?” Stiles mumbled to himself. All he wanted to do was to get in there and give her a big hug but in the split-second before the door closed he’d seen that she was partially shifted and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to calm her down. He needed Derek, hell, they both needed him. He was Laura’s anchor and if someone was going to get clawed at this evening, Stiles really preferred it to be his fiancé. However selfish that might sound, Stiles did not have supernatural healing. He swore and dug out his cell phone.

“Derek?” he said unsteadily as soon as the other man answered. “Please come home.”

 

It took fifteen minutes until Derek got home and Stiles knew that he’d either flown there or driven like a bat out of hell.

“What’s going on?” he asked the minute he stepped inside and Stiles nodded towards Laura’s room.

“I don’t know but she’s upset and…”

“Then why aren’t you in there calming her down?” Derek interrupted sharply and Stiles backed away, feeling guilty.

“She, uh, shifted and…” A look of understanding immediately crossed Derek’s face, and also a bit of regret over what he said, and he quickly hugged the other man.

“I’ll talk to her” he promised and then went to see his daughter.

 

It was already late when Derek emerged from Laura’s bedroom and Stiles had almost chewed off all the nails on his left hand as he waited. He hadn’t heard any roaring or growling and that calmed his somewhat but he was still feeling anxious and puzzled about why Laura had behaved so weirdly the whole day. Also, he felt really bad about yelling at her.

“Well?” he prompted nervously, patting the cushion beside him but Derek didn’t join him and instead nodded towards the bedroom.

“I need a shower” the werewolf explained and left Stiles waiting for another ten minutes and making good progress with the nails on his right hand.

“Stop that” Derek admonished when he saw what Stiles was doing. “You’re going to ruin your hands.”

“What does it matter if Laura hates me?” Stiles muttered and Derek sighed.

“She doesn’t hate you” he said patiently and Stiles smacked him over the head.  
“Well thank you so much for telling me this _before_ your shower, so that I didn’t have to sit here and worry for ages!” he yelled angrily. “You bone-headed, thick-skulled…”

“Stiles!” Derek interrupted. “She doesn’t hate you but I needed to collect my thoughts a bit, figure out what to say.” Stiles looked even more worried at this.

“Get to it then!” he pressed the other man. “Talk to me, Big Bad, I don’t get what’s going on.” Derek sighed and sat down on the bed besides Stiles.

“Laura seems to think that you don’t love me” he said as calmly as he could and watched the other man explode.

“Wh-what?” Stiles sputtered, already jumping off the bed to go talk to Laura but Derek caught his arm and yanked him back.

“No, let her sleep, she was exhausted.” Stiles tries to protest but Derek didn’t let go. “She thinks, and I hope I got this right, that you don’t love me because you keep complaining about the wedding plans. She thinks that that means you don’t want to marry me, and therefore don’t love me.”

 

Stiles was, for once, speechless. Sure, he whined a lot about the preparations but that was just because he had too much at work and didn’t feel as if he had time to compare different types of lace and because he didn’t like how Lydia and the other girls turned his wedding day into their personal playground. He wanted to marry Derek, not join the freaking circus, and maybe he’d grumbled once or twice about Lydia’s more idiotic ideas such as ice sculptures and freaking live birds. He let out a long, heart-felt groan and then flopped down to lie on his back.

“So that’s why she’s been angry with me all day” he realized, fishing out a pillow from under the duvet and putting it under his head.

“Yeah, she mentioned that” Derek said with a grimace. “You must’ve had the patience of a saint not to snap at her sooner.” Stiles shrugged.

“I try, at least.” God, he was tired.

“Are you falling asleep on me?” Derek teased him as the other man’s breath evened out and Stiles opened one eye annoyedly.

“I would, if someone could be quiet” he grumbled. Derek huffed out a laugh and pulled a blanket over him.

“I’’ just go down and put the food away” he said. “I took tomorrow morning off so we can work everything out, okay?”

“Okay” Stiles mumbled in response, almost completely asleep.


End file.
